


潮汐

by VIVICO



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVICO/pseuds/VIVICO





	潮汐

※ 

 

今天钢丝节，演出很累，他们排练花下的心血更多，好在圆满结束。大家直接散场回家都已然夜深，但是亢奋，孟鹤堂亢奋。  
灯光晃眼，他们回来孟鹤堂一脱裤子，一路撕咬到卧室就把他压上了床，还留着底下那条小短裙。挺腰隔着这几层布料蹭他。声音低沉喑哑一回三转得磨人耳朵，顺嘴舔了一口耳垂，周九良一抖，下意识就一巴掌呼过去。孟鹤堂抓住他挥过来那只手：“别闹。”

周九良一点儿不亢奋，他困。

但孟鹤堂离他太近。男人额角亮堂，眼波流转映光，脉脉含情地盯着他，一个眼神就是爱你一万年。周九良就又觉得困是可以克服的。

于是他仰着脑袋凑过去接着迎合他的亲吻。孟鹤堂一开始只尝到了干燥的烟味，渐渐鼓噪起来再加上周九良细碎的声音他就觉出了甜。

 

周九良的手被孟鹤堂握住往下半身引，伸进裙子下面到了内裤边缘，里面鼓鼓囊囊一包。

周九良发觉自己刚刚是瞎，什么情啊爱啊的，孟鹤堂那眼里写的大抵全是流氓话，诸如想不想知道孟哥到底有什么。

自己来和周九良来自然有很大的区别。周九良手生的好看，弹弦子指腹一层薄茧，随手套弄两下周九良觉得手心滚烫，听见孟鹤堂喘息着颠三倒四地叫他，宝贝儿，九良，周宝宝。

接着亲他，唇舌纠缠，孟鹤堂浅尝辄止，吻了一下唇就转移到嘴角的痣，再吻到肚子上的软肉，再往下就步入正题。

周九良难得穿着牛仔裤，孟鹤堂台上看着他笑得灿烂着晃悠，就心里猫抓似的痒。解扣拉拉链往下扒，一气呵成，下面已经半硬，翘起一个弧度，脱离了束缚就跳到他脸上。

 

孟鹤堂舌头灵巧，灵巧到能给樱桃梗打结。他们出去聚会孟鹤堂演过一回，满屋子大老爷们一边是佩服一边不怀好意地起哄嫂子幸福，孟鹤堂也乐着跟他们开玩笑。

只有周九良这位不为人知的“嫂子”虽然跟着讲笑，脸却在昏暗灯光里悄悄从耳根红到脖子，借着酒杯掩饰了。

纯种流氓。

 

当这灵巧真放在周九良身上，他只觉自己的脑子就是那根樱桃梗，被打了个死结。

流氓本人此时正在念叨：“缺个假发。”

从周九良这个角度看过去是孟鹤堂的头顶，还有他岔开了腿跪趴着的姿势，那一身黑的低胸小短裙。再带个假发真是特殊行业的从业者。

少年不但耳根子软，脸皮还薄，这就拿胳膊挡着眼睛不愿意看了。

这些都是细枝末节，周九良全身的感官都涌下下腹，口腔的吮吸，和安静空气里煽情的水声。孟鹤堂不仅只舔弄前端，他还吻过会阴，还在大腿内侧轻咬一个牙印。周九良顺着他的轨迹发抖，在他没有怜悯地舔过顶端翕动的口时几乎忍不住射出来。咬着下唇快疯，孟鹤堂从技术上来说也很特殊行业。

孟鹤堂抬起身子带着腥膻味接着和他接吻，伸手去床头摸东西。手指抹了润滑剂捂热了，才从会阴摸到后穴往里探，草莓味的。

进去一个指节小孩瑟缩了一下，内壁也跟着缩紧，跟着才慢慢放松了下来。手指四处揉按作乱，找到了深处的凸起，身下的人肌肉猝然紧绷。

周九良浑身都牵连在那一个点上被电过了一遍。更青涩时血气方刚，两根手指就能把他送上高潮，现在就差点儿意思，得的多了就贪得无厌起来。

周九良一边想求他进来，一边做最后挣扎：“你先把这身衣服脱了。”

孟鹤堂全副武装的小短裙，他有点膈应。可他哥道行多深，只会耍嘴皮子的小男孩遇上千年的狐，孟鹤堂不轻不重地接着做前戏，恰到好处是情趣，多了就折磨。

偏偏他还接着摸，

“断奶断早了吗你……”

孟鹤堂舔着他脖子，“还要我脱吗？”周九良白嫩的腿踹在他腰侧，又急又恼：“……你进来。”

 

孟鹤堂舔着他脖颈的温柔是层皮囊，死死扣着他腰不让逃的手才是禽兽本性。一寸一寸把自己钉进周九良身体里。是占领圈地的狮子，是海上航行的舵手。

周九良短促地哼了一声，初秋转凉，床上两人交叠着却是热气蒸腾，正面位进的够深，裙边的蕾丝磨着他赤裸的腰和胯骨，这个感受不大，后穴的敏感点被反复操弄，他的呻吟都陡然高亢起来。

周九良里面热得紧得要融化了他，屁股绵软，满屋子是肉体碰撞的声音和不可控的要人面红耳赤的水声。

周九良向来不吝于展示他的快感，嗓子好，叫得直白，叫床很得要领，今天却忍住不开口。

孟鹤堂叫得比他起劲，连喘带哼唧的，但是低沉，十分好听，“老公，你好紧。”

他们寻常都是提枪就干，没啥虚头巴脑的东西，这次孟鹤堂仿佛打定了主意带角色跟他上床，周九良混沌的脑子想，谁拿个鸡笼给他扣上。

可这声音实在是有感染力。周九良想这鸡笼得大点，我真的可以。这么点腌臜事都干出了圣洁的味道，孟鹤堂穿着一身奇怪的女装，竟然，太好看了。

周九良没法控制脸红，舒服得恐慌，终于忍不住叫他，声音听得都不像自己的，“哥…孟哥……”周九良的句子被撞散了，尾音跟着孟鹤堂的动作颤了三颤，是引线上闪着的火苗，引线连着孟鹤堂。

 

周九良白嫩，一看就是好家庭里长起来的，除了学艺没受过什么苦，心态糙皮肉却细。跟社会险恶隔着一座桥，守桥人是孟鹤堂，是永远不会让他过去的。

主要也不是舍不得，只是他想自己惹哭他，换个方式让他哭，比如操哭他。

孟鹤堂抱着他腰换了一个方位。“上来。你孟哥……”孟鹤堂压着嗓子调戏他，想了想换个说法，“你姐愿意让你骑。”

周九良分开腿跨坐在他身上。抬起屁股，扶着性器磨蹭了一会。

他已经被操开了，坐下去并未费太多力气，坐实了才有完全的满足感细密上升。只是自己来找那个点有些困难，他小心扭动腰，各个角度地戳弄，还是不得要领。

动作幅度太小，看起来就像故意磨人，又有些浪荡。终归是他自己受不了，扶着孟鹤堂的肩膀加大了幅度。裙边还时不时磨过小腹，动情了就喊几声“啊……嗯孟哥”。周九良白，线条流畅，此时豁开了的放荡样子，跟孟鹤堂比起来不知道哪个更“糟糕”一些。

周九良快到了，受不住了就撒娇：“……你动一下。”

周九良的随心所欲归功于他搭档的无底线宠溺。他懒得动就他来好了。孟鹤堂逮住周九良的胯顶他，从游刃有余到他承受极限，周九良刚坐个半稳跌进他的怀里，抱住他才将将没掉下去，太深了，太快了。

他自己要求的，现在又带着哭腔求孟鹤堂：“等……你慢点……”他浑身紧绷，脚趾都蜷缩起来，爽得……确实是落了泪，这种落泪不带什么感情，单纯是生理上过了界。

他在干燥内陆看见澎湃的海，看见跨过漫漫长冬迎他走来的春天。潮汐在凌晨涌来——周九良射在孟鹤堂的小腹上，脑子空白眼前泛着白光，疲惫而餍足。

迷茫中看见孟鹤堂背上蜿蜒的文身。

整个春天写在孟鹤堂背上。

 

 

孟鹤堂给保险套系个结扔进床边垃圾桶里，是事后烟时间。

周九良曾不解为何有人耽于肉欲，直到他睡过了孟鹤堂。

他对这档子事的评价缺乏对照组，那反正在他这里，孟鹤堂这个实验组就是足够好，最好的。好得让他理解牡丹花下死真是艺术来自生活。

“给我一根。”周九良戳旁边那正在抽烟的牡丹花的腰。

孟鹤堂服务到位，先亲一口，接着递烟点烟。

周九良慢慢缓过来了开始困，打了个哈欠眯缝着眼在烟雾缭绕里看到孟鹤堂刚刚扔到床角的裙子，想起了孟鹤堂今日的表演遽然有些不太愉快。

轻浮放浪，肆意纵情，这些样子本都只是他一个人的。

周九良探着身子把烟摁灭在床头柜的烟灰缸上，装作无意一提：“以后别穿裙子上台了。”

孟鹤堂愣了一下随即粲然一笑：“好。”

接着立刻得寸进尺，趴过去说悄悄话：“那还能穿着裙子操你吗？”


End file.
